digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
This is where we select next month's Featured Article. The system for selecting an article takes place as follows: *'1st' (day of the month) - Voting for next month's article begins. This lasts for two weeks. *'14th' - Voting finishes. Any major problems with the chosen article are listed, and users have one week to address these problems. *'21st' - If problems with the chosen article have not been addressed, a selection of exemplar articles are presented for a second round of voting, lasting one week. *'28th' - The final chosen article is displayed as the new Featured Article. SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE FOUR TILDES (~~~~) AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. Voting for September, 2010 Voting is now officially closed, and I've just added the breaking vote to make D-Reaper the winner. Now, as far as problems with the article are concerned, all I can really suggest is finding a better quality screenshot, and checking for spelling, grammar and so on. Beyond that, I'm not sure what to say. I'm afraid I'm not at all familiar with the article. If someone else, possibly an admin, could list any major problems with the article, that would be great. Thanks. THB → Talk ← 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got a new picture, See Article, and I checked spelling, grammar, and conventions. Awaiting further orders --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 21:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I hate to sound fussy, but could we possibly get a screenshot that doesn't contain any logos. If anyone could upload a RAW screenshot, that would be perfect. Anyway, skimming through the rest of the article, it looks fine, and I know that a lot of work has already gone into it. I'd be willing to let go up. THB → Talk ← 11:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I updated the image, but the thumbnail won't update for some reason? You can click on the thumb nail and see the large view with the fixed image, however the thumbnail refuses to change. Any thoughts? --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 21:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that sometimes happens when I re-upload a certain screenshot. It should sort itself out by the end of the month. If not, try uploading again - I've often found that helps. THB → Talk ← 13:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::most everything on its talk page has been dealt with. The only things that still need to be done are to flesh out the plot sections, using the informative format and the storylink templates. See tfwiki's articles on main characters (Optimus, Dinobot) to see what kind of quality we want.Glorious CHAOS! 13:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I fixed the tumbnail. I edited the px size as an unregistered contributor and the image updated!--Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 02:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) This month my vote goes to Angewomon as it seems complete.AnDrEy 13:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) my vote is for lucemon because its cute and different 00:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) After some research, I have decided to nominate D-Reaper for the featured article of September on the grounds that it is fairly complete, were organized, and well formed. --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 04:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No sense in nominating another article, so I'll second D-Reaper. THB → Talk ← 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Past Voting This is an archive of voting from past months. Do not make any changes unless necessary. New votes should be posted in the area above. August, 2010: Digimon Sovereigns Alright! This month's winner is Digimon Sovereigns with two votes. THB → Talk ← 18:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) All right then! It's the 15th now and the are closed. Digimon Sovereigns wins. At first glance, these are the major problems I can see with the article: *All of the fiction sections must be rewritten in present tense. *The stubbed fiction sections must be completed. *The Fanglongmon section needs polishing. So, let's get to it in time for the next week! Lanate (talk) 21:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Discussion of this in Talk:Digimon Sovereigns.---- Rad140 (Message) 23:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's the 22nd now. I can see that there's been a bit of a cleanup, though some problems still remain. On the other hand, the article's so near-complete, it would be a shame to say no to it. I'd be willing to let it go up. We've still got a few days to make improvements anyway. What does everyone else think? THB → Talk ← 19:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's the height of summer now, so I going to vote for a chilly article, Frigimon, to cool everyone down. THB → Talk ← 11:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Adventure (Movie) is the first Digimon anime and the animes were those which made Digimon famous. AnDrEy 19:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Its Summer just now so i am voting for apollomon? (Unsigned) Digimon Sovereigns here. Or SGDL, we can get it cleaned up soon.Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I 2nd Digimon Sovereigns --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 20:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the Guilmon article is very good. 16:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC)